The Silver Wake Trilogy - Out of the Storm
by Klaudius
Summary: They say that a Catastrophe has fallen. They say that few has ever spoken about it. They say that it is the start of a Dark Age. But do they know what happened? Do they have the records, the scripts, the diaries? Be amazed, readers, for this is not about simply, 'Ivalice'. Follow this young man into a World past, ancient, forgotten. Follow him into... Damalsca...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor its concepts. That which is familiar to you, or directly related to the game, belongs to the Square Enix and all partners related in the Final Fantasy Franchise._

_I will definitely be adding my own creations into this story. After all, what is a writer, if not a creator? Let us not be bound by traditional structures, and blend into a universe far beyond the Guidebook, far beyond the Codex._

_Let us not be from, but of…_

_Final Fantasy – The Silver Wake Trilogy_

The Damalscian Archives

Rabanastre, Tower of the High Arcane

Old Valendian Calendar - 801

-Scripts of the Tower Research Group-

The Breakthrough of Arch Magi Harold Kilver

The Second Age Concept of Power Projection.

First Entry

The aim of pushing magic beyond the mortal limits has proved to be a breakthrough in the field of Arcane magic research. By using the advanced Barrier spells, from which Palling Crystals were centered on, we were aiming to amplify the power factor of the individual crystal, tenfold.

Using this as a foundation, our next step would be to contain that power into a single Palling Crystal. This was easily achieved, seeing that the Crystal contained so much more potential than we had thought previously. So far, an individual Mage infused with this power via bonding could channel spells four times more powerful than spells cast without support.

A normal Palling Squad consists of four mages. Theoretically if we use four bonded mages to infuse another Palling Crystal, its power would be equivalent to sixteen mages.

Damalscian Magic Corps has already proposed the concept of a Magic Nerve Center based on Rabanastre Tower. The aim is to have a concentrated field of mana energies from which a pure crystal of mana would serve as a core for _four bonded Palling Squads_ to channel their energies to _one_ Crystal.

Judging from the extremely sensitive nature of the Palling Multiplier Project, it is for the Nation's best interest to keep these matters as enclosed as possible, and no better place than the Tower of the High Arcane.

Should this concept become reality, imagine Arch Mages going into battle, each reinforced and able to wield the power of _Sixty-Four_ mages within themselves! Unrivalled magical forces which would render even the highly advanced technology of Archadia and Rozarria, predictable and obsolete.

The creation and sustenance of these Reinforced Palling Crystals is possible. All we have to do is to pursue its Creation.

Second Entry

We have created a Palling Crystal of sixteen mages. Simply the presence of such power is enough for even one such as Arch Mage Kilver to be repulsed. From the experience of one such mage, it is akin to swimming in pure liquefied mana. It would seem that our efforts of Infusion is successful.

Arch Mage Kilver was the first to be infused with the Sixteen Crystal whole, and in the Nerve Center, his 'Fire' has defeated the 'Firaga' of four other Arch Mages! Such results are signs… signs of even greater discoveries. We will be taking a pause for our mages to recover. When all is stable, we shall continue, and we shall succeed.

Third Entry

A double Sixteen Crystal has been formed. We would call it a Three-Two Crystal before our scribes could come up with a more edifying name for it. However, Arch Mage Kilver's attempt at harnessing the power of Three-Two has resulted in a momentary loss of control, his spell 'Thunder' being deflected off the walls of the Nerve Center towards the ceiling, shattering the roof. The damage is minor. Once everything has settled after a week, we shall repair the roof, the Nerve Center, and continue with the experiments.

Fourth Entry

The situation is dire. It appears that there is a possible mana-leakage from the Nerve Center due to damage done by the Three-Two 'Thunder' spell. The leakage is minor, with only a little seeping off towards the skies due to that little crack, which has been repaired, but the tower is feeling dense… dense with Mana.

We have evacuated the acolytes and younger mages towards the lower levels, where magical barriers would keep them from harmful exposure should the mana be too concentrated.

Arch Mage Kilver has finally mastered the use of Three-Two, his elementary-strength spells easily crushing lesser demons summoned from the Void. Three-Two's energies are also being used to seal in the tower, absorbing all stray mana into this chamber, this Nerve Center.

We are now going to begin the final infusion. All the greater Arch Mages have assembled. The largest and purest Palling Crystal has been assembled in the center, Six-Four, as usual, before our scribes could think. The atmosphere is almost romantic. Rabanastre has been experiencing powerful thunderstorms recently, and the clouds seemed to be concentrated around this tower. No matter, we will begin our channeling, and prove to everyone that against all technology, science and faith, Beings would be able to use magic to bend the world to its Will!


End file.
